


The Kaito Family

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Kaito Family Archives [1]
Category: D.N. Angel, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Weasley Twins, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, abused, caring Dark and Krad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Dark and Krad appear suddenly in after the ending of being sealed within Dark Wings. It’s only been a few years since then and now they are both back and both have bodies of their own. But how will they fair when they take in an abused child who was the one to give them both this second chance at life. Can they raise a child? Can they raise one with powerful magic? Will the Niwa freak out when they find out?
Relationships: Dark Mousy/Krad
Series: Kaito Family Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628599
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue: New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own D.N. Angel nor Harry Potter this is just for fun.

Dark Mousy had never thought he would get the chance after what had happened with the Dark Wings. By a sheer accident both he and Krad were called back but not by what they would expect. They were called back by the pain of an abused child. A child who had with one look had calmed Krad instantly. Dark had watched as Krad had practically melted to his knees in front of the abused child. “Little one.” A being talked to the child had jerked away only to cry out in pain. The child was so scared of everything and everyone. “We mean you no harm little one. We only wish to help and get you to safety. I am Krad and this is Dark. You called us here.”

Dark moved to look around. He noticed a lot of things he didn’t like. They were in a shed and the child was tied up. He moved to touch the chain that was clamped around the child’s leg. The boy started crying and yanking the chain to hide in the corner away from them. Krad frowned at what he was seeing and the amount of blood they were seeing come from the child’s wounds. He nodded to Dark and Dark quickly used one of his feathers to unlock the chains. “There now. See, we are here to help.”

The boy looked at them warily. After he realized they really weren’t going to hurt him he allowed them to carry him away. “I’m Harry.” The child whispered as Krad carried him. Both men smiled down at the boy. They had never though that someday they would have their own bodies and a child to take care of. Neither realized as they held the boy that the wards around the property had latched onto the two kaito. Items within a dark cupboard under the stairs disappeared too. “Thank you.” 

Across town at a police station one Vernon Dursley was admitting to ‘killing’ his nephew after ten years of abusing the boy. Across magical barriers a paper within a bank had glowed alerting the caretakers that something powerful was changing. In the shed that was left behind a ‘corpse’ had appeared. Inside a castle nestled deep in Scotland a book’s page had a name shift. As Krad and Dark left with Harry a new life began. 


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own either D.N. Angel or Harry Potter this is just for fun. I make no profit other then the joy or writing and reading.

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express Harry kept to himself. In the month between being saved and starting Hogwarts he had never been more happy. He had slowly warmed up to his two new dads and had been amazed at all he could learn in a single month. Through their magic his wounds had been healed up and he was learning Japanese. Apparently during breaks and summer they would be heading to Japan to see the Niwa family. 

He was apprehensive to meet them due to his past but Dark said it would be okay. That anyone would be blessed to be around him. Krad on the other hand had said that if anyone dared be rude or mean to him then he should owl them immediately. Noone had any rights to do so to his Little Angel. Harry rested across his seat with his books spread out in front of him. He was really interested in magic but Potions had caught his attention. After much begging Krad and Dark had slipped away to Diagon Alley to see the goblins. 

Apparently the headmaster had been stealing from his family vaults and his new dads had put a stop to it and revealed that they actually had a vault of their own. The Kaito family vault. Harry had been surprised with a fully stocked library and anything he could ever want magically thanks to the two Kaito. Harry was a happy camper now that he had tons of books to read. A knock on his compartment door startled him. 

Looking up he gave a timid enter to those outside. The one who opened it was the boy he had met in the robes shop a month prior. He peeked out from behind his potions text. “Hi.” He said looking at the blonde. The blonde sat down across from him as if he ruled the compartment. “Um… is there a reason you’ve come in here?”

The blonde looked around assessing everything in the compartment and Harry which made him want to curl up and hide. The blonde finally spoke. “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. They say someone saw Harry Potter come on the train but no one has found him. Have you seen him?” Harry blinked at the words. 

Harry leaned back and tries to channel his inner Kaito like his dads had taught him. “Depends on what you plan to do with the information?” This startles the blonde into smirking a bit. 

Draco smirks. “Well I want to be his friend and steer him away from people who would only use him for his fame and money.” Harry thinks on it before nodding. He would like a friend.

He held out his hand while pushing his bangs out of the way to reveal his scar. “Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Kaito but my birth name was Harry Potter.” He said with a smile hoping the other wouldn’t change his mind. 

Draco took the offered hand and shook it but noticed the scars along most of Harry’s exposed skin. Harry pulled his hand away when he noticed. He quickly put on a pair of black gloves. “Sorry… my hands look ugly.” Draco was shocked at how scared and fearful the look in Harry’s eyes were. 

He reached out to take his hands again but the door to the compartment slammed open. They both looked up but Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and was as far against the wall as he could get. In the doorway stood a red headed boy with freckles. “You must be Harry Potter. I’ve been in every compartment through the entire train looking for you. Come sit with the Gryffindors. You’re back here in the Slytherin section.” The boy grabbed Harry by the arm and Harry shook his head.

“N...no.” He said trying to jerk his hand free. “I want… to stay here. Let go.” He said looking at Draco with wide eyes. Draco surged up and yanked the redheads hand off of Harry’s arm. There were red marks on his skin where the boy had gripped and yanked on Harry’s hand. “HEY!”

Draco pushed Harry behind him. “You look like a Weasely. Red hair, hand me down clothes, freckles. Get lost before I hex you. Or better yet I call for a Prefect to have you expelled before you’ve even been sorted.” Draco sneered at him only for the redhead to get ready to lunge at Draco. He was grabbed from behind before he could though. 

Two identical red heads grabbed him. “Sorry about our little brother, Ronald. He speaks before his brain wakes up. He won’t bother you again but if he does just come get us. We’ll teach him it’s not right to bully others. We heard and saw everything.” They spoke at the same time and right after the other. “We’re Fred and George Weasley.”

“I’m Fred.” The one who was dragging Ronald out the door said despite his yelling and thrashing. Harry eyed the two before smiling.

“I’m George.” The one still standing in front of them said pulling some supplies out of his pocket. “Here, let me wrap your hand while Freddie takes Ronniekins back to his own compartment.” Harry tilted his head and held out his hand. 

Harry smirks. “Thank you Fred.” He said startling the one in front of me. 

The red head laughed as he checked over and wrapped the hand. “You’re the first who can tell us apart.” He patted Harry’s head once he finished. Draco watched and contemplated how the Weasley twins weren’t so bad. “We didn’t know if you’d catch that.”

Harry climbed up onto the seats and grabbed a bag off his trunk. He pulled out two feathers. “My dads taught me how to use these. If you ever need something really important from me just concentrate and these will let me know. Once they are used though they disappear so it’s a one-time use.” He handed them to Fred. “I’m Harry Kaito by the way and thank you.”

Fred smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair before looking at Draco. “You boys tell us if Ron starts anything okay.” He then left them alone. 

  
Harry then turns to Draco and pulls him to sit beside him. “Teach me more wizard terms. My dads got me lots of books but some of the words don’t make sense.” Harry asked, giving him big doe eyes. Draco caved and started coaching him through the first year material and anything else he should know. Draco smiled.  _ Harry Kaito _ .


	3. Chapter 2: Sorting Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DNAngel nor Harry Potter this is just for fun.

Harry made to stay close with Draco in case Ron tried anything again. After a while there was a knock on their compartment door and when Harry hopped up to peek out he smiled. “Anything from the cart, dearies?” An older woman asked and Harry nodded. 

Harry looked at Draco and then got two of everything. After handing over the money he distributed all the snacks between them. After learning about each snack and what they did or tasted like he found out his favorite was anything chocolate. “Hey, Draco… are people going to stare at me when they find out who I am?”

Harry watched Draco stop eating his licorice wand. “Depends. If we don’t tell anyone and let them find out on their own they won’t really pay much attention to you. You’ll get some looks when they find out and they’ll ask about your scar.” Draco peeked at Harry’s bangs. 

Harry reached up and traced his scar. “My dads said they were going to find a way to seal my scar so that it can’t be seen but it’ll take time. Dad… he is looking into homeschooling me if it gets bad.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “If what gets bad?” He asked a bit worried for the other. Harry took off his gloves and pulled up his sleeves. Harry was covered in scars and month old bruises. Draco sucked in air between his teeth. “What the hell?”

Harry looked out the window. “My dads rescued me from my relatives' ‘care’. I was abused and bullied while living with them. I was only rescued last month and don’t really trust others easily. I am scared of getting bullied… Dad says if the bullying starts and gets really bad he’ll pull me from Hogwarts and have me homeschooled or we’ll move to Japan to learn there. He says I can keep in contact with anyone I make friends with though and they can visit on holidays.” 

Draco smiled. “Maybe I can get mother and father to invite you and your dads to our winter gala. We can have so much fun, maybe even have you and your dads stay over.” He was already planning how much fun they would have together. 

Harry laughed. “We’ll see. It all depends on how the year goes. If things are going well before the holidays you can ask your parents and I’ll convince my dads.” He then looked over at Draco as he pulled his sleeves back down. “Will you still be my friend if I end up in another house?”

Draco nodded and puffed out his chest. “I’ll still be your friend even if you end up as a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.” He then burst into laughter with Harry. 

Harry then tugs on Draco’s sleeve. “Do you remember the boy you talked to in the robe shop. That was me. So no insulting Hagrid. He’s my friend and can you not insult muggleborns in front of me. I was raised as a muggle until a month ago.” Draco cringed but after a moment relented. Neither wanted to lose their new friend.

**~~~~~**

Draco and Harry were in awe as they were led into the Great Hall. They watched and listened as each student was sorted. Draco had to nudge Harry right before his name was called. Harry had been clinging to his sleeve. “Kaito, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the seat. As he sat down to have the hat put on his head his bangs moved just enough to reveal his scar to the entire room. There were whispers across the room. The professor with the hat looked at the hat and then him. “Mr. Potter. I did not call for you.”

Harry looked up at her. “Ma’am, my name’s not Potter. My last name is Kaito. I haven’t gone by that name since I got adopted. I refuse to answer to something that is no longer my name. My Dad said that if the teachers couldn’t get my name right and respect me by calling me by my new last name then they’ll have to send me to another magic school that can get my name right. Please don’t call me Potter.” He then looked forward once more and waited for her to place the hat on his head.

Once his view was distorted by the inside of the hat he waited. He wondered how it would sort him. Would it look at his traits like the book had said? Would it go by who his parents were? Would it decide not to sort him at all? He was startled by a voice in his head. “Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gulped and gripped the stool. “Where you put me can it please be where i’ll be accepted. I want friends and a sort of family here please.” The hat hummed for a moment before he felt his mind fill with warmth.

After a moment the warmth stopped. “I think you will do best in any house but you will really flourish in….” Then louder than ever he heard it speak outside his head a single word that silenced the whole hall. “SLYTHERIN!” 

Harry took the hat off and looked around before his eyes met a man with greasy black hair and onyx eyes. He moved his head in the direction of the table with the green and silver hangings that had a snake on it. Harry quickly moved to the table and sat at the end where the other first years were. It didn’t take long before Harry was cheering on Draco as he was sorted into Slytherin as well. Harry’s hand was immediately clinging to Draco’s sleeve as soon as the blonde sat down. 


	4. Updates Announcements

I'm currently working on new chapters for Cold Blooded, The Sun's Smile, Brother Comes Calling, Son of the Snake and the Lion, and Kaito Family this week. I'm working hard during quarantine/lockdown of my town. Hope to get more book chapters out soon.

Cold Blooded chapter 5 = 8 words

The Sun's Smile chapter 11 = 211 words

Brother Comes Calling chapter 3 = 168 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion chapter 4 = 13 words

Kaito Family chapter 3 = 158 words


	5. Chapter 3: Snape’s Ire

Severus Snape watched as the first years were sorted. He didn’t see any signs of Potter until another child was called. “Kaito, Harry.” He looked at the child and could see the bird's nest that was a Potter trait in black. He heard McGonagall scold Potter for coming forward without being called. Snape scoffed at the child’s arrogance. 

He froze in his thoughts when he heard the child answer. “Ma’am, my name’s not Potter. My last name is Kaito. I haven’t gone by that name since I got adopted. I refuse to answer to something that is no longer my name. My Dad said that if the teachers couldn’t get my name right and respect me by calling me by my new last name then they’ll have to send me to another magic school that can get my name right. Please don’t call me Potter.” Snape couldn’t believe his ears. That was a very Slytherin thing to say.

He watched as McGonagall gritted her teeth and practically threw the hat on the boy’s head. After a while of the boy swinging his legs on the stool the hat finally spoke. He nearly choked on air at what it said. “SLYTHERIN!” He watched the boy smile and hand the hat back before walking over to where the Slytherin table was. 

The entire room had gone silent and after seeing the boy sit down did his fellow housemates start clapping for their newest member. He saw a redhead first year glaring at the boy but the loudest cheers went up from the Weasley twins for the boy getting into Slytherin. He could see his godson, Draco clapping as he waited to be sorted himself. He looked at the headmaster to see his reaction. Dumbeldore looked as if he had swallowed a lemon and it was stuck in his throat.

After everyone had been sorted and fed he nodded to his prefects. They gathered the first years together off to the side so as not to lose any in the rush of the other houses to get out of the Great Hall. He watched as he left Potter, no Kaito, and had noticed something off. He had barely eaten anything at all and clung to Draco as if he was a security blanket. The boy’s eyes never met anyone’s and he had to be coaxed into talking by Draco. He grimaced as he knew this would be a problem. Right before he disappeared into the shadows Draco caught his eyes and nodded to him.

He barely made it to the common room before his new students. From the shadows he watched them file in. Severus Snape could always take pride in how he kept his emotions off his face. No one was ever able to pick up his thoughts by looking at him. Severus knew several key pieces of information were missing concerning The-Boy-Who-Lived’ but this, he never expected this. The child was tiny; much notably smaller than any of the first years. His appearance suggested a boy several years younger than eleven, eight maybe. Eleven, no. He could barely be seen among the crowd of those waiting around him.

Severus did not miss the way that Draco Malfoy stood protectively beside the raven haired boy. Nor did he miss how Harry stepped closer to Draco when the other children crowded too close. As his prefects spoke of bedtimes, room rules, and house equality he noticed that Draco was rubbing the tiny boy’s hand with his own. It was then he noticed that the boy’s hands were covered by gloves that covered all skin. He squinted and noticed the boys fingers were crooked within the gloves. He would have to know more on this soon. 


	6. Chapter 4: Dire Accident

Harry didn’t know how it happened but one minute he was walking from the Charms to the staircase before he felt himself falling. His mind froze as he saw the staircase and Draco above him before time sped up. Next there was nothing but pain and darkness. Harry didn’t realize it then just how close he came to being a true angel himself.

Two weeks earlier 

Harry lay in his bed looking at the curtains keeping the light out. His mind was on his first introductions to Slytherin house. It was not what he expected. For that matter the dinner before they had left was not what he’d expected. He could already tell Dumbeldore was up to something. Dinner was over before he knew it and Harry was convinced he’d started off weird. He’d tried not to make people know about his abuse but he wasn’t sure. He had seen the older students looking him over.

Dumbledore held his speech, warning the students about the third floor corridor that was off limits and Harry kept his expression pleasantly bewildered, as if he expected the headmaster to be joking but didn’t find the joke very funny. Wasn’t the school supposed to be safe. He’d have to ask his dads about that. Afterwards a pair of prefects led them to the dungeons and Harry paid close attention where they were going. The interior was beautiful. Dark woods, leather furniture, green accents and wood carvings of snakes on the exposed beams in the ceiling. A roaring fire burned in the big fireplace that dominated one wall. Further in the back there were two doors leading to the dormitories.

“My name is Gemma Farley,” the female prefect said, and next the male prefect introduced himself as, “Cadmis Utanivich.” He had a Russian accent as far as Harry could tell. 

“Welcome to Slytherin House,” Farley continued. She was a petite witch, dark hair and eyes with sharp features and a keen gaze. Utanivich was her opposite in many ways. Tall, light hair and blue eyes and a square face and hard features. “We’ll first hear from our Head of House before we explain the rules.”

“Welcome to Slytherin, indeed,” Snape said as he glided out of the shadows behind them. All the first years jumped, Harry included. How the heck did Snape manage to appear like that? A secret door? Harry was at once determined to find it. “I am your head of house, Professor Severus Snape. You will address me as Professor or Sir.”

“You have been sorted in Hogwarts’ greatest yet most reviled House. The next seven years will not be easy. The rest of the school will mistrust you, accuse you, fear you and they will not care if you are guilty or not. In the eyes of the world a Slytherin is always to blame. Therefore you must seek allies in your House. Only a fellow Slytherin knows what it is like to be judged harshly by their Hogwarts House. There is strength in numbers and you will stand a better chance of surviving, of thriving, if you do it together.” Snape looked them over and Harry unintentionally stepped closer to Draco.

Snape paused for a moment, letting his dark eyes roam over the faces of each and every first year. “I expect you to work hard. I will not tolerate laziness. I expect you to not get caught, no matter what you get up to. If you do get caught whatever points you lose will be the least of your problems. You will wish for a week of detentions scrubbing toilets by the time I’m done with you.” Snape narrowed his eyes to drive his point home. 

Even Harry was a little intimidated by that threat. “Finally, my office hours are printed on the message board. Internal problems should always be resolved with the help of a prefect first before bothering me. However, if you feel you have an issue that needs my immediate attention, my door is always open. There is also a list of scheduled checkups on the door. Find your name and time. Do not be late for it. All first years in Slytherin get this medical checkup. No excuses.” And with that Snape nodded at Farley, who started explaining some practical things, like curfew, where to find the new password and about something called a house meeting which took place every Friday right after dinner.

The moment Farley was done Snape swooped towards Harry and gave him a withering glare. “Potter, I want you to know I will not tolerate any amusing pranks or bullying behaviour.”

Harry blinked once and offered Snape a grateful smile. “Thank you for telling me, Professor. At my primary school we had a few huge bullies and the staff hardly did anything about it. I’m glad to hear that’s not the case here. That is a good thing.”

Snape stilled, his expression frozen somewhere between a glare and a snarl for a moment. “Make sure you make your checkup.” Then he cleared his throat, glared at all the first years for good measure and turned on his heel with a sharp, “Dismissed.” Harry was roomed with Draco.

Present Day 

Today was just the normal classes and he was headed from charms. Just as he had reached the top of the staircase he heard the redhead, Ron, come up behind him. He turned at hearing his name called. “Harry Potter you disgust me. Becoming a snake. Your parents must be revolted that you aren’t a Gryffindor like they were.” 

Harry frowned. “I’m sure my parents would love me no matter what house i’m in. My Dads do so why wouldn’t my birth parents?” Harry had heard nothing but taunts from the redhead and several others about how he had been sorted wrongly. He and Draco turned to continue walking. 

Harry didn’t know how it happened but one minute he was walking from the Charms to the staircase before he felt himself falling. His mind froze as he saw the staircase and Draco above him before time sped up. Next there was nothing but pain and darkness. Harry didn’t realize it then just how close he came to being a true angel himself.


	7. Chapter 5: True Friends

Draco sniffed as he looked at Harry’s empty bed. It just didn’t feel right without him in the room. Draco was terrified. He thought back to earlier. He’d barely turned around when he saw Weasley pushing Harry over the third floor staircase. He’d rushed to try to catch him but couldn’t. Blaise had rushed to get a teacher and the other students were all crowded around in horror. 

One of the passing sixth years quickly stunned Weasley before ordering all students to stay where they were until told otherwise. The sixth year then rushed down the stairs till he was where Harry was laying. "Move. All of you back off. Let the teachers through." He said when he got there to find students crowding around the injured first year, Harry. 

He was shielding the boy from curious eyes when the teachers arrived. Snape was the first to reach them followed by Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. All were clearly horrified at the scene before them. Snape quickly took charge with Madam Pomfrey while the headmaster addressed the students. "All students are to return to their dormitories. Those who witnessed what happened go to the Great Hall." 

Students were quickly ushered away except for four. The sixth year, Draco, Blaise, and the stunned Ron Weasley. Dumbledore turned to the sixth year. "Ten points for quick thinking. Another ten for taking charge of a situation far out of your control." He then turned to Blaise. "Five points to Slytherin for getting a teacher."

Draco watched as blood pooled around Harry's body. He felt he was going to be sick at the sight of his friend's body so badly injured. He saw that both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape's robes were stained with blood. Looking back he remembered just how it looked and he had been afraid his friend was dead. Now he sat in bed worried that he’d lose his new friend all too soon. Slipping out of bed he drew on his green sleeping robes and slippers before heading down to the common room.

The common room was empty as he walked into it. Moving as quickly but quietly as he could he moved to curl up in the chair by the fireplace. He stared into the flames not hearing his head of house enter the room. In Draco’s hand was one of Harry’s gloves. He held it tightly to his chest. He startled as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Professor Snape knelt down in front of him. 

“Draco, what has you up at this hour?” He asked the blonde. Draco leaned forward against his professor’s shoulder. He clung to him with his free hand. “Draco?”

Draco peeked up at him. “I was wondering about something since I can’t sleep.” Snape got up and moved to sit in the chair with Draco on his lap. Draco immediately situated himself and looked up. “Harry’s hurt real bad and my mind is replaying it all in my head. It made me think that if it was me hurt, Father and Mother would be here. Harry’s family hasn’t showed up. Why? Didn’t you send them a letter?” He asked, then looked down at the black glove he held once more. 

Snape sighed and hugged his godson closer. “We tried to contact them but his uncle and aunt refused to come.” Draco jerked back with a horrified look on his face. 

“Why were you contacting them? Harry was adopted by a wizarding family a month before school started. His uncle was arrested for murder and child abuse. He told me so. Even showed me his scars. He has two dads who are protective and care for him. Uncle Sev, why didn’t you look this up?” Draco said admonishing his godfather while asking questions. “If you won’t send them a letter I will.” 

Snape watched his godson get up and march over to the dorm rooms. He quickly followed to actually see what his godson meant. What he saw was Draco storm over to Harry’s trunk and pull it open. He rummaged through it for a picture frame before handing that to his godfather. He then watched Draco start writing a letter on his bed. He moved to read it over his godson’s shoulder. He felt his lips twitch upward. Draco was finally making true friends. 

Once his godson was done he saw him start to get up. Placing a firm hand on Draco’s shoulder he stopped him. “It’s after curfew. I will send this off with a letter of my own for his family. You try to get some sleep.” He pulled out a vial of potion from his robes. “This is dreamless sleep. A single sip will be enough.”

Watching carefully he let Draco take it. “Will Harry be okay?” he asked as his eyes started to droop. Snape laid his godson down and gently covered him up. 

“We’ll do everything we can to make sure he is.” He said right before Draco’s eyes closed. He then set about putting the room to rights. Closing Harry’s trunk and turning out the lights he looked at his wards. 

All the boys were now asleep. Unlike the other dorms there were only four to a room. Draco Malfoy, Harry Kaito, Blaise zabini, and Theo Knott in one room and Gregory Crabb and Vincent Goyle in the next room. It had started out as only three to a room. After the third Day the boys had dragged Theo’s bed into their room and refused to put it back. The castle had acknowledged their request and there were now four beds in the room and two in the other. 

Snape headed to his office and set about writing a letter of his own. Once he was finished he headed up to the owlery. He had barely gotten the door closed when a beautiful snowy owl glided down and perched next to him. She held her leg out. “You must be the boy’s owl then. Smart one you are. He has been hurt and I need you to deliver these to his family.” She nodded and pulled on a strand of his hair.

Snape stood for a moment watching her fly in the direction of due North. When he could no longer see her he went back down to the infirmary. Two weeks into the school year and they already had a student on life support spells. He looked down and the heavily bandaged boy before gently touching the boy’s forehead. “I have failed you Lily. No more. I won’t fail again. Just don’t let Death take him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am feeling better and this is the second of a few updates that I was able to get completely ready and feel okay with. The others are still in the editing stages. I have chapters for Elfing on Arda, Cold Blooded, Reading the Truth, Die for you, Secret Family, Accidental Family, Blood Flows Red, Death's Flame, A Kitten in the Host Club, Parental Express, and several others in the works almost ready to go. Bare with me please. I am working as quickly as I can without giving out crap chapters.


	8. Chapter 6: Fury Unbound

Dark had felt unsettled all day and he didn’t know why. Krad was pretty much camped out in their son’s room with his own unsettled feeling. A hoot caught his attention making him stop his folding of their laundry. He looked to the window where Harry’s familiar perched. "Hedwig!" He said smiling.

He'd been worried when Harry hadn't sent his weekend letter. He quickly fished out a few owl treats while he took the letters tied to her leg. "Krad! Harry's letters have arrived!" He called out petting Hedwig before moving to the table. He heard his partner rushing to get there from upstairs. Dark snickered when Krad nearly fell on the last few steps in his rush. 

Krad glared before pulling up a chair next to Dark. Dark untied the two letters and his anxiety returned. "They aren't from Harry." He said, noticing that both had neat handwriting. He set down the letter that could only have been a child's writing and looked over the other. The writing was elegant and written in black ink.  _ To the guardians/parents of one Harry James Kaito.  _ "Krad, I have a bad feeling about this."

Krad nodded. "As do I." Krad picked up the child's letter and opened it. He immediately stiffened. "Dear god, Dark… Harry's been hurt." Dark grabbed the letter to read it himself and let out a choked whine.  _ Their baby. Someone had tried to kill their baby boy.  _ The second letter was from Harry's Head of House retelling what had happened and that Harry was in dire condition. They were being asked to come to the school.

Krad left the room and after a moment the sound of glass breaking could be heard. Dark was just as angry but stayed seated to collect his thoughts. Their son hadn't even left their side for two full weeks before he was hurt. Hurt so badly they were afraid he might die. What kind of school had they sent him to. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe.

He picked up the first letter again.  _ Dear Mr. and Mr. Kaito, it is with great sadness that I write this letter. It is to inform you that Harry was attacked by another student. This student pushed him over the third floor staircase. Before someone could catch him he fell. The fall has resulted in fatal injuries. As of now we are unsure if he will survive and the best we can do is keep him stable with life support spells. I would have contacted you sooner but I was not informed that he did not live with his Aunt and Uncle until tonight. Now that I know I ask you to come to the school. Harry needs your support at this time. Also I would like to discuss important teacher to parent information and why I am the last one to be told of such. My godson, Draco is Harry's friend and has written his own letter to you. I have attached it. Sincerely, Severus Snape, Slytherin Head of House, Potions Professor. _

Dark put his head in his hands. He felt he had failed in protecting Harry when he needed it most. He was happy to hear that Harry had made a friend already. He picked up Draco's letter to them. With a heavy heart he read. There were spots where the writing was smudged by what he guessed were tears. 

_ Dear Harry's Dad's, I'm sorry. I promised to protect Harry but I couldn't. Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor student in our year has been bullying Harry. Harry usually ignores him but two days ago he pushed Harry over the staircase. Harry was hurt badly and there was so much blood. I'm scared for him. Harry's my friend and I want him to be better. Uncle, Sev. said that he sent a letter. He didn't know he sent it to the wrong place. I told him to send one to you and I hope you come soon. Maybe you can fix Harry. Please help him. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy.  _

Dark set the letter aside. He felt fury. Unbridled fury at the fact a child had to inform them of the fact their son was nearly killed. He growled. Usually he was the more passive and gentle of the two. Now. Now, he was out for blood. He moved to go find Krad. They had a castle to siege. Hogwarts was not going to be ready for two angry Kaito to tear through it. "Oh Krad, darling. Grab your sword. We're going out." At that moment Hogwarts castle's residents felt fear creep through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: Chapter 7: Dumbledore Realizes "He fucked up". Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you at the next.


	9. Chapter 7: Dumbledore Realizes "He fucked up"

The students were silent for the third day. They were all still in shock that a student was dying. Dumbeldore stood up and smiled brightly to their disgust. “Now that everything has settled down from that unfortunate accident we should be happy and move on. Classes have resumed and the infirmary is off limits unless you need Madam Pomfrey to heal you.”

The Great Hall doors burst open and were flung from their hinges across the room. Two men stood in the doorway. One with black hair with a purple sheen to it and a blonde. The black haired male was dressed in all black and the blonde in all white. The blonde had a sword strapped to his side. The black haired one had his hand outstretched to where the doors had been. “Which one of you little shits was the one to push our son from the third floor staircase?” The black haired one growled out.

The magic he was radiating put fear into everyone’s hearts and had some of the children pissing themselves. These men were powerful. They were dangerous. They were angry. They walked into the room with a regal air about them that screamed pureblood royalty. The dark haired one had a cloak on that as the students saw it some gasped. 

Several students, purebloods mostly, moved from their seats to bow down on either side of the two. Draco Malfoy moved to bow down in front of the two. “Your Majesty. You’ve graced us mortals greatly by coming here. I’m sorry it must be on such bad terms.” 

The black haired one looked down at Draco and his eyes widened. “Abraxas? Abraxas Malfoy?” He then cupped Draco’s cheeks. “You haven’t aged a day since I last saw you. How strange?”

There was a cough behind them. Everyone turned to look at who coughed and found Lucius Malfoy standing in the great hall. “Wrong Malfoy, Your Majesty.” He then bowed onto one knee as well. “I am Abraxas’ son and the child you confused with my father is my son Draco, Abraxas’ grandson. You’ve been gone for forty years. I was born shortly after the Kaito Royal family vanished.”

The man looked between the two before letting Draco go. “Abraxas had a son?” He then smiled. “Oh that’s wonderful. I knew he and his wife were trying for one.” He then clapped and smirked. “I’ll have to send him a gift. He was a wonderful general forty years ago.”

Lucius twitched. “A horrible father though. Your disappearance drove him insane.” He admitted standing. “He joined Grindelwald hoping for a way to find you and Krad. When that didn’t work out he changed to the next Dark Lord hoping for a way to scrounge up your locations. That obsession killed him.”

Both men looked away from Lucius. “We were in Japan. We stayed silent for forty years. Silent and dormant. I with the last Hikari child and Dark…” The blonde said looking over at his dark haired companion. 

The dark haired male sighed. “I was with Daiki’s grandson. When Daiki said we were going to Japan I didn’t know what to do. I closed the royal courts and put the family into hibernation status. It took forty years before I awoke again. Sleeping for so long. It was not planned. We’ve been awake for over a year now.” 

Lucius bowed once more. “I welcome your return. As the son of your snow general shall I call the courts back into system?” 

Dark scratched his neck. “If you wish to. I had been planning to wait until Harry was more at home at the school but things didn’t go as planned.” His eyes darkened and an angry aura wrapped around him. “Some little shit shoved my baby boy from the third floor staircase and as King Kaito I want retribution and to see my son now!”

When Dumbeldore saw the crest and heard those words. It was at this moment he knew he fucked up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work i've been doing when I get fed up with my others and need a break from them. This will only be updated when I get too frustrated with my other works to look at them and need to clear my mind.


End file.
